Barbatos
Barbatos is a playable character in Doom Dome Battle and its sequel. Description Barbatos is one of the many demons in Hell, being an earl and a duke. He has the special gift to talk to animals, look into the future and most importantly, can lead humans to any treasure. However he is very sinister and these treasures usually benefit him more than the human. Because of his mischief he was forbidden to go to the surface, and has to remain at Lucifer for his foresight. He is very muscial and loves playing his trumpets, so much that he even uses them as weapons. Gameplay Barbatos is a character who floats at all times. He has several way of attacking, but is primarily focused on long range battle, He has a trumpet rifle with which he can shoot notes of music varying from several 'genres'. Also next to him are two floating trumpets that assist him in getting up close in battle, as he can direct the trumpets forwards. He is a rather strong character, but has poor health. His Doom Attack is Virtue of Luck. Barbatos grabs a treasure chest that keeps shacking. He opens the chest in a familiar fashion and steps aside. A giant black hands grows out of the chest and grabs the opponent pulling them in. The chest shakes tremendously and the opponent is thrown out afterwards all beaten up. If it KO's them the chest doesn't release them, but blood will overflood from it instead. Story Doom Dome Battle Barbatos appears as a playable character in Doom Dome Battle. While floating through Hell, Barbatos overhears some of the demons there about Rokukai being missing and that Lucifer had opened the Gates of Hell for anyone to go to the surface. Barbatos takes this oppertunity to do his favorite thing, deceive humans. At the gates he encounters Tyrant who refuses to let him pass due to his intentions. He fought and defeated Tyrant, calling him out for challenging him and went to the surface. It didn't take that long for Barbatos to find his prey. He found Mai Waifu lying defeated on the ground. He offered her great treasure, to which she wasn't that interested in first, but accepted when Barbatos said it might help her get Joshua. The two embarked on a quest to find the treasure. As they were making their way to the treasure they encountered Tyrant again this time with Maria Justice. They battled them, until they thought it would be wiser to flee instead. They eventually find their way to the circus and find the home of Bibo the Clown who holds the treasure inside of his house. They uncover it but Bibo returns home at that exact moment and switches to his serial killer form after his normal form warns them. They defeat Bibo and quickly leave. They were stopped not long after by Mephistopheles, Prince and Rokukai. They say that the box contained Lilith and she needs to be freed for Rokukai. Barbatos declines and says this will make him ruler of Hell, to which Mai gets angered as she was promised power. Prince shoots the box out of Barbatos' hands and the two fight each other. After the battle Lilith is freed. Lilith flees to where Lucifer is with Rokukai as Prince and Mai follow her. Mephistopheles says Barbatos should go along with her back to Hell as there are more pressing matters going on there. Even though Barbatos finds it a bother he goes along with her. As they arrive in Hell Barbatos sees Joshua and comments about Mai being dangerous for him and he probably should stay away from her. He suddenly gets a katana pointed at him by Samurai Koh who challenges him to a fight. Barbatos accepts, it ending in a draw. Paimon awakens again which initiates Joshua's secret power for eventually Yggdrasil to take all the humans away. Barbatos is to stay behind in Hell. When he makes another prediction into the future he sees another war commencing and reports this to Lucifer, and hopes arrangements can be made for him when this war will begin. Doom Dome Battle 2 Barbatos returns as a playable characer in Doom Dome Battle 2. Rokukai's Demon Bounty Alhought Barbatos isn't much involved with the plot of the game, he is a prominent character. At the start of the game he gives Rokukai a device that keeps the two of them in contact. Barbatos helps Rokukai with the paths he can choose, displaying what he has to do in the top corner of the screen. Aside from that Barbatos provides Rokukai with side-missions. In every level there are collectibles for Rokukai to collect which can be traded with Barbatos for a special ability. He only appears prominent in the Stage 5 level: Yomi, where he tells Rokukai and Seben the origin story of Izanami. References *Barbatos is a demon who appears as the 8th or 6th demon in The Lesser Keys of Solomon and also is completely based on that. *He seems to share the same origin as Count Botis and Lord Dantalion from The First Summoning, another IP of Dark Heart Games, and thus make some references to the game as well. **Count Botis from The First Summoning also appears in the second game. Gallery BarbatosBabylon.png|Barbatos Barbatos.png|Barbatos' old design Barbatos - Swap.png|Palette Swap BarbatosProfile.png|Profile Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Demons